1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-body heating unit, and more particularly, to a solid-body heating unit for preserving warmth, heating, melting, and heat treating, and which is suitable for use with plate or pattern capable of controlling surface temperature therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional warmth preserving and heat producing units utilize heating elements of various forms; rod, wire, coil, filament, etc. These heating elements are spaced at intervals ranging from a few mm to a few cm and have thicknesses on a like other. As a result the temperature between the individual elements is low and the temperature distribution of the unit is not uniform. Wide sheet-like heating units have not been available for a practical application.